Adora (BTD7:GW)
Adora is a hero which appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. She praises the Sun Gods, granting her staff great power, she is a monkey hero that costs $1,100 on medium, her staff fires homing light (Divine) bolts doing 2 damage and 8 pierce. Upgrades Adora will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops, but at a slower rate than some other heroes. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. Adora is unique in that at Level 7, she can sacrifice other towers to gain experience from them depending on their cost. See below for further details. *Level 1 - Divine Bolt seeks out and destroy Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased attack range by 15% and grants Camo detection. *Level 3 - Unlocks The Long Arm of Light ability. *Level 4 - Shoots double Divine Bolts, and bolts does 3 damage. *Level 5 - Divine Bolts does 10 pierce. *Level 6 - Shoots 3 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 7 - Unlocks Blood Sacrifice ability *Level 8 - Shoots 4 Divine Bolts at a time, and bolts does 13 pierce. *Level 9 - Increased attack range by another 15%. *Level 10 - Unlocks Ball of Light ability. Bolts does 4 damage. *Level 11 - Adora increases attack speed by 25% *Level 12 - Shoots 5 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 13 - Divine Bolts does 18 pierce. *Level 14 - Shoots 6 Divine Bolts at a time. Unlocks Summon Sun Avatar ability. *Level 15 - Divine Bolts sets fire on bloons. Bloons that set on fire are dealt 1 layer of fire damage every 1.25 seconds for 5 seconds. *Level 16 - Long Arm of Light increases pierce by +9 (in total), and damage by +3 (in total). All towers within Adora's range gives camo detection. *Level 17 - Adora increases attack speed by another 25%. *Level 18 - Shoots 8 Divine Bolts at a time. Bloons that set on fire are dealt 2 layers of fire damage every 1 second for 5 seconds. *Level 19 - Increased attack range by another 15%. In conjunction of shooting Divine Bolts, she shoots a sunray with the same stats as the 3/0/2 Super Monkey. *Level 20 - Ball of Light does 8,500 damage. All Sun Avatars and Sun Temples (3/0/0 and 4/0/0 Super Monkeys) within Adora's attack range will fire an addtional sunray. Activated Abilities *''The Long Arm of Light'' - While active, Adora's pierce is increased by +5 and damage by +1. *''Blood Sacrifice'' - Adora can sacrifice another tower on the field to give herself a large XP boost for no cost. The amount varies depending on the cost of the tower and its upgrades, with more expensive towers granting more XP. The amount is 4 times the value of the sacrificed tower; i.e., if she sacrifices a tower worth $6,500, it's as though she applied $26,000 toward XP. *''Ball of Light'' - A ball of light surrounds Adora for a short while, doing 500 damage against a strongest, single bloon at unlimited range. This attack, while independent, relies on the same targeting priority as Adora herself. *''Summon Sun Avatar'' - Summons a Sun Avatar (3/0/0 Super Monkey) randomly on the track that lasts for 10 seconds. This takes no footprint and affects boosts. Differences from BTD6 *Base hero buffed, price increased *Level 2 adds Camo detection *Level 3 The Long Arm of Light ability gives +1 damage upon activation *Level 4 buffed *Level 8 buffed *Level 10 buffed, Ball of Light ability buffed *Level 13 buffed *Level 14 adds an activated ability *Level 15 now sets fire on bloons *Level 16 buffed *Level 18 buffed *Level 19 buffed *Level 20 buffed Quotes When placed: *"It is time." *"Weaken at once!" *"Praise the Sun Gods!" When selected: *"What next?" *"I await the transformation." *"Alright then." *"Yes?" *"I grow restless." *"This had better be worth it." *"Shall I teach you about... regret?" (when annoyed) *"You will reconsider your actions." (when annoyed further) *"I can have that broken." (when annoyed in Vengeful Sun God form) *"I shall have that broken." (when annoyed further in Vengeful Sun God form) When upgraded: *"Oh ho ho ho!" *"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" *"Feel the suns power!" *"Embrace the power!" *"Feel the light!" (also used when activating The Long Arm of Light) *"The temple provides!" *"Radiant!" *"Elevate me to the kingdom of the sun!" (Level 20) When MOAB-class Bloon appears: *"Ready yourselves!" (MOAB appeared) *"Be prepared!" (BFB or DDT appeared) *"Ready the force of the sun!" (ZOMG appeared) *"The sun defends us!" (BAD or OTOMA appeared) When MOAB-class Bloon is destroyed: *"Well done!" *"We are favored!" When Bloons escape: *"Halt!" *"Get it together!" When activating ability: *"Let there be light!" (Blood Sacrifice) *"Embrace the sun!" (Ball of Light) *"Not so fast, bloons!" (Summon Sun Avatar) Trivia *This is the only hero to have 4 activated abilities. (Inside BTD7:GW) Category:Heroes